Who Am I? Good Question
by Wheatieluv
Summary: This is my theory on Artemis' origins. Arty has a secret about where she came from and what she is doing on the team. Can she keep it under-wraps? Waltermis story  hey the readers chose. May contain slight supermartian. Do not own!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok so this is my fist fic that i decided to write up, so please be kind and review for me (you can be mean idc). POVs will be a little loose, as in there is the omnipresent narrator but the person who's "POV" it is will be the owner of all thoughts. O and i was inspired to type up my story b/c i was reading "Can I Trust You?" by silver eye keeper. i saw that they had a similar idea to mine own so i could no longer keep my story in my head any longer, so Thanks for the inspiration.  
><strong>

**Helpful Hints:  
><strong>

"talking/dialogue"

_thoughts_

**Now then the story! ;)**

**POV: Guess Who?**

* * *

><p>He chuckled quietly to himself in the darkness of his current home.<p>

Those pathetic children had disrupted his master's plot once again. While this was not something to be pleased about, he couldn't help himself as he remembered another time when these same children meddled.

They may have stopped the Fog, but he and his master got what they really wanted… an insider.

She may not be his true, legitimate daughter but he raised her. _HA! That counts for more than DNA ever will,_ he thought. He still couldn't believe his luck.

He had killed her… his "wife", the thought of her left a bitter taste in his mouth. She had tried to leave the Shadows, and they let her for a time. They did have her daughter after all, so it could be argued that she never left since she stayed with him. But she crossed the line when she started to "negatively" influence their daughter. His little weapon started to think that it was wrong to kill. He needed full control over the girl to ensure his position so he killed the child's mother, not that the woman mattered anymore.

_Yet the damn woman had one last trick, but that did nothing except help him. _He couldn't help but laugh knowing that the woman was most likely kicking herself in hell.

His daughter shared DNA with none other than the Oliver Queen. A rich man with ties to the Justice League was perfect for his plan.

It was just so easy, and the incident with Dr. Rouquet only proved it.

He had his spy, his greatest weapon, right where he needed her to be. The Justice League did know what they had coming.

"Sportsmaster!"

"What?" he growled angrily, as the owner of the smooth yet annoying voice appeared in his doorway.

"Sensei wants to know what SHE has been able to discover."

"… Fine. Inform him that I am on my way." he told the woman. _If only I could wipe that perpetual grin off her face_. He decided to ignore the fact that she was wearing a mask as inconsequential.

Shortly after she left, he stood. Heading toward the door, he allowed himself one last chuckle at his brilliance before going to face his master, who would undoubtedly not be pleased that there was no new Intel, but he knew that this would be Her problem not his.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay so the story really starts next chapter but yeah. How was it so far? let me know if you figured out who "She" is. Props to anyone who knows who was in Sportsmaster's doorway. Haha So here is my question to the reader: Who do you want to see Arty with? Wally or Kaldur... hell, or Roy? I am letting the reader decide. Sorry the chapter was so short, the next one will be longer (not by too much but i'll get better as the story goes on) b/c i have it written i just need to type it up and i have the whole story kinda outlined. Well... TTFN :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm back and I want to thank those that favorited/alerted this story. I would also like to take the time to respond to reviews:**

**ThePuppetMasterKati****: Here is the update and thanks for alerting the story **

**A random reader****: I love the name! I didn't know that Kaldur's dad was a super-villain. O.O You're right the woman in the doorway was Cheshire and SHE is Arty. Here is the update **

**YjroxXD****: 1 correct 2 correct and 3 well read and you'll see**

**Leagueofsadowsdarkartemis****: Thanks your review really means a lot. Also I love your enthusiasm **

**YJ fan****: You'll find out the pairing in this chapter and when I post Chapter 3 I will change it in the summary and the character listing thing-y.**

**Dunno****: Good job with the who's who from the last chapter! I really like the idea of Arty/Roy too so he will be in the story and a major part of the sequel. I know that Arty's mom is not dead in the show but for the purpose of my FanFiction story her mom will be dead (it is fiction after all). Also the show has not specified who Arty's father is, remember that this is supposed to be a new universe, and I'm not the only person to write a story where Ollie is her father. I mean they look too much alike for the niece story to hold up. Lastly I want to say that this reply is not meant to come off as rude but informative as to my theories (which is mostly just the spying and who her father is, not the dead mom stuff obviously). **

**Hezpeller****: Thank you for the compliment. I have the story completely planed out (as well as the sequel) I just need to write the actual details of each chapter, that's the hard part. Your right about the woman in the doorway and who the "She" is. I hope you continue to follow the story and are not afraid to point out where I fall short and where I excel. **

**KF-AxxMExx****: Haha personally I think that the creators will make Wally and Arty a couple because of the episode "Denial." When Kent Nelson said, "Find yourself your own spitfire, one who won't let you get away with anything. Like that…" not only could I have sworn he got in an "Ar" at the end of his sentence before Wally took off the helmet, Nelson only met Artemis (as some other authors have pointed out in their own stories). Thanks for your interest it means a lot. **

**Miwokgirl101****: There is a lot of Waltermis out their and I love the pairing of Kal/Arty or Arty/Roy this is a reader's pairing choice story. So read and find out and I'm putting the vote results up at the end of the chapter. **

**In this chapter I tried to improve the nature of the POV so it's less omnipresent and more like someone's actual thoughts. Sorry if my verb tenses are a little off, and this chapter is about 250 words longer than the last one.**

**Lastly, I noticed that I forgot the disclaimer, so I would like to point out that I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE! If I did there would be an episode already. Haha!**

**Now then, here is Chapter 2. **

**POV: Artemis**

* * *

><p>~Flashback~<p>

"Who is that?" the red-head asked.

While I replied Speedy- I mean Red Arrow showed up and he was pissed. Yet before too much was said the red-headed boy turned his attention to me and asked,

"Who are you?"

~End Flashback~

* * *

><p>While the memory could have gone on, I groaned because that one question kept replaying in my head.<p>

"Who are you?"

Good question, I don't even know anymore. God, I hate this. Who am I? Hell, what am I? Am I:

A Shadows operative?

A Young Justice member?

A villain?

A hero?

An assassin?

Am I even trustworthy?

Batman seems to think so, and so does my dad. They even go so far as to think I'm one of them, but I don't even know any more. They trust me enough to ask me to spy on the people who raised me and then killed my mother.

That's how this all started, my mom's death. When she died I found out that her husband was not my dad, and that in her will she asked that I be sent to my real father. Can't say I'm not glad to have gotten away, but it's strange to be exacting my revenge by helping the Justice League. She wanted a better life for me, she wanted to teach me right from wrong and I'm glad that her wish is coming true, or at least I think it is.

"Argh, I hate this," I cry to my reflection.

I'm only alive because I'm pretending to spy on Young Justice, while I spy on the Shadows.

If my teammates ever find out I'm sure I'll be shunned and forced from the team, and if the Shadows ever find out…

Stop! Think about something else, anything else, like… Wally's abs. Yeah those are nice to look at. He also has a really nice butt; I can even go so far as to imagine him whispering to me in the dark…

"Crap. God, Arty don't go there either, he's your teammate." I mutter to no one. Wait! Did I just call myself Arty? Double Crap! Now that nickname's starting to stick but I guess it's not that bad, not like what the team will surely refer to me as when they find out who I am, I mean was… Crap. There I go again, full circle.

I jump as I'm snapped out of my little internal rant and pity party by a polite rap on my door.

"Artemis? Batman has a mission for us. You should hurry to the briefing room," and with that Kaldur came and left.

"That was too close." I mutter to myself as I get up, I can't help it if I don't want people to know about my little crush. Wait, crush? When did I admit that to myself? Damn.

With a sigh I headed out the door and to the briefing room. I was satisfied to see that I wasn't the last to arrive, Wally was missing from the line up, but with a quick brush of air and he was standing next to me eating a banana and a Snickers bar.

"Do you ever stop eating?" I ask to hide my earlier inner dilemma.

"Do you ever get tired of being a replacement?" he shot back with a half full mouth.

Before I could make a snide retort, we were cut off by Batman when he stated, "Your next mission will be based off a tip the League recently got. You are to observe and report… ONLY."

He gave us all a stern look because we have trouble with "covert" missions. Before he continued I could have sworn he shot me a concerned, apologetic look, which is very un-Batman-ish.

I felt my stomach drop because after about 3 seconds of thinking about it, I knew that I really had seen the un-Batman-ish look in the man's face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dun, dun, dun.** **Well hope you liked it. That is the readers' choice and for all the Roy fans out there he will be in the story just later he did get some votes so you'll just have to see. The vote results came out like this: 7 votes for Wally, 3 votes for Roy, and 1 vote for Kaldur (I know there were only 9 reviews and there are 11 votes but I decided to allow double voting i.e. like how ****Miwokgirl101**** said "I think you should pair her with either Kaldur or Roy…" I allowed 1 vote for Roy and 1 vote for Kal). I have the story pretty much mapped out (as in plot points, details are really fuzzy) and so any fluff and/or action suggestions are totally welcome.**

**Reviews=Update **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm back! Also I'm kinda disappointed that I didn't get more reviews. The reviews, good or bad, encourage me to write. (Good reviews are obvious and the bad ones make me want to do better.) So you need to review people. Now then here are the review replys:**

**KF-AxxMExx****: Haha I talk to myself too so you're not crazy… or are you O.o jkjk haha. I'm glad you like the story so far and I know the chapter was short but it was also significantly longer than the first chapter and I'm going to try to improve the length issue but the chapters will stop where they decide to stop haha **

**Hezpeller****: The reason the thoughts were not in italics was because I felt that the narration was less omnipresent and that the whole chapter was technically her thoughts, but I'll try to fix that in the future. Thanks so much for the support it means a lot. **

**A random reader****: We definitely all have identity crisis's sooner or later. Haha **

**I mean really people, only 3 reviews? T.T Well I guess I'll get on with it before this turns into a full blown rant.**

**Helpful Hints:**

_Thoughts_

"_Mental Link Thoughts"_

**POV: Artemis **

* * *

><p>"We believe that Sportsmaster is moving more of the blockbuster-venom."<p>

Inwardly I groaned. How could I face that man and keep my secret? He raised me, trained me, and now thought I was returning the "favor" by spying for him. _Crap I'm screwed_, I thought.

"You are to find out if Sportsmaster is moving the drugs personally and get a sample of it, then radio in. I will decide what you do next. Robin, I have already sent the coordinates to your glove computer. Get going."

Once I got to the bio-ship I accidentally allowed my mind to wander. Before long I was back to worrying about what would happen if I was discovered by Sportsmaster.

I have been very careful concerning the team to make sure I don't give him any truly useful information. For example the fact that Kaldur doesn't like cats. I purposely didn't mention that Kaldur actually likes fighting cats because I know that one day Sportsmaster will try to use that information against the team. Also I have been very careful to make it appear that no one on the team truly trusts each other with their secret IDs, but I know that that excuse is starting to wear thin and that Sportsmaster and Sensei are getting tired of it. At least at the moment they don't know of my deceit.

_But it's only "a matter of time" _

_"What is?"_ Megan's voice asks inside my head as I notice that everyone is looking at me curiously.

_"Umm… until my period arrives. Should be any day now."_ I reply noticing how all the boys are blushing (well except Superboy, he just looks more confused. What did those G-gnomes teach the boy?), meaning that I had missed it when Kaldur asked Megan to practice linking us up. He does this because of the fact that she had trouble back in Bialya, granted she didn't remember who to look for to link up, but whatever.

I'm just glad that they didn't find out my secret and that I didn't have to tell a true lie, my period should be here any day now.

"So what's the plan?" I ask Kaldur hoping to take everyone's minds off my bodily functions and turn them back to the mission at hand.

"Huh? Right. We will spilt up into pairs: Robin and Superboy, Miss Martian and I, and you and Kid Flash. Robin will hack their servers and download the shipping logs, Superboy will provide cover for him should we be discovered. Miss Martian and I will enter the warehouse and retrieve a sample of the drug, hopefully without being seen. Artemis, KF, you two will watch for guards outside to block our exits, as well as warn us if Sportsmaster should appear. If our cover is blown you two will need to keep the exit clear by knocking out any guards that show up. Understood?" he finished his instructions with a question, waiting for everyone to show some acknowledgment.

I nodded yes, and noticed that Kaldur let out a relived sigh when neither Wally nor I tried to argue our way out o working together.

Ever since Bialya, Wally and I have been able to work together better on missions, but we still fight quite a bit. Yet the fights have taken on a more light-hearted tone recently making me wonder…

I quickly stopped that particular train of thought. I do not want to become one of those girls in movies who read way too much into a small action by a guy and completely convince themselves that the guy is totally in love with them, before finding out that he recently proposed to his girlfriend of like three years, leaving the girl totally crushed.

_I will not be one of those girls_ I think, grateful that the mental link was dropped after my period comment.

The rest of the flight to the New York harbor warehouse was silent as we were all lost in our own thoughts…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry I meant to get to the actual mission but mission scenes are not my forte. It just felt right to end the chapter here so the mission will begin next chapter and probably end there too… maybe… Hope this chapter is satisfactory length wise (b/c it is longer than the last chapter). Sorry if it was a bit jumpy/choppy at places, I tried to smooth out my thought processes as best I could. Also I still need some ideas for some awkward fluff between Arty and Wally so HELP ME OUT HERE PEOPLE! AND THAT MEANS YOU KAREN! :) **

**Reviews=Update **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: In this story, when the team is in the mental chat room thing they have trained enough to be able to separate some private thoughts from the others. Also I know the verb tenses are a little off but I'm working on it. PEOPLE YOU NEED TO REVIEW, IT MAKES ME WRITE!**

**Review Responses:**

**KF-AxxMExx: Thanks, I loved her excuse too. Here is the next chapter.**

**Hezpeller: Thanks! I really hope I get more reviews too, but at the moment it doesn't look like that's gonna happen. **

**A Random Reader: Yeah I know that there should be more heated arguments, but my story takes place deeper into the series so they could have a bit better of a relationship. Of course I will take that into consideration though. Haha **

**Helpful Hints:**

_thoughts_

_"mental link" _

**POV: Wally **

As the bio-ship lands I can't help but notice how the slight worried crease barely detracts from Artemis' beauty.

_Wait did I just think that Arty is beautiful?_

_"Okay link is up, everyone sound off."_ Megan's voice said in my head.

_"Yup"_ came Robin's voice.

_"I hate this"_ Superboy thought in an annoyed voice.

_"But it is not hack-able"_ our leader pointed out.

_"I'm hungry"_ I decided to say.

_"Do you ever stop thinking about food?"_ Artemis asked in retort. I couldn't help but privately think about how even when she was annoyed, her voice was beautiful.

_"All right then, let's go. Everyone remember to be covert. "_ Our leader's voice helped snap me out of my train of thought.

_"Okay"_ came the unanimous reply from the entire team

Once Artemis and I get into position on top of the roof of the warehouse next to the one our teammates are about to enter, we settle down to wait and watch as the rest of the team enters the building to do their parts.

After holding still for almost 4 minutes (_new record!_), I needed to move or eat or do something. So I opened a gronola bar and started to eat. As I ate I could feel eyes on me so I looked up to see Artemis staring at me.

"What?" I asked slightly snippily.

"We're supposed to be watching our teammates' backs, and you're concentrating on eating!" she huffed, and I couldn't help but admire the blazing passion that twinkled in her eyes.

"Metabolism! Really, does that mean anything to you?" I answer just as annoyedly to try and cover up the fact that I was admiring her eyes.

"Incredible!" she said while throwing her hands up in the air.

"I know I am." I retort with a slight flirty edge to my voice. _I really hope she didn't notice that_ but naturally since the world hates me, she did. She was giving me a weird look like she did in Bialya.

Before anything else is said, we whip our heads back around toward the warehouse when we here a very loud boom.

_"What's going on?"_ Artemis asks.

_"Well… Superboy decided to go and blow our cover."_ I heard Robin reply.

_"Sportsmaster"_ was the only response from Superboy.

_"Fine. Kid Flash go help Superboy. Artemis get ready, we got the sample and are preparing the charges to blow up the warehouse, if we have been discovered then you need to make sure no one else enters the building and then provide us with some cover."_ Kaldur instructed.

_"Okay."_ Artemis and I responded at the same time earning me a glare from Arty before I speed off.

Once inside I got stuck fighting the goons that were working for Sportsmaster. Looking around I saw that it was the same for Robin and Superboy.

_"Robin, did you download the shipping logs?"_ I heard Kaldur ask in the back of my mind.

_"Yes"_ came the simple reply.

Soon I noticed that Kaldur and Megan had joined the fight and that if you looked outside the warehouse doors, goons and arrows were strewn about the ground.

Hitting another goon I caught a glimpse of Sportsmaster fleeing the scene. Knowing that my teammates could handle the rest of his lackeys, I decided to go after the head-honcho myself.

Unfortunately, I forgot about all the knocked out bodies lying just outside the warehouse doors.

I not only tripped, but I ate complete and total shit. Skidding a good 6 yards, I stopped right at Sportsmaster's feet.

_Crap! "Guys, I could use some help out here!"_ I thought to the rest of my team with only a slightly panicked tone as a gun was pointed at the back of my head and a very heavy boot was placed on my back.

_"Artemis should be able to help you"_ Kaldur replied.

_"On my way Baywatch. I had to leave the roof top."_ I heard her say in my head.

_"Hurry"_ I pleaded.

"Let him go!" I heard her command. Turning my head slightly I was barely able to see her pointing her arrow straight at-

"Ha! And what are you going to do if I don't?"

- him? I noticed that his question and mocking tone had her slowly and slightly lowering her bow.

_What is she waiting for?_ I silently ask myself.

"This." she responds to his question, as she quickly re-raises her bow and let's the arrow fly straight at his chest. Obviously he was caught off guard, because he quickly jumps to the side as the arrow narrowly misses him.

He didn't move far but it was enough for me to get up and speed over to stand by Artemis as she shoots another arrow. Once again she narrowly misses, but the rest of the team shows up giving him the distraction he needed to get away.

"Hurry we should vet out of here before the warehouse is destroyed." Megan says, saving me from questions about what happened, even if not for long.

The ride back to the mountain was pretty quiet except for Robin's hysterics at the fact that I had tripped and skidded 6 yards into being captured.

_Why did I tell him what happened? Oh yeah, he is my best friend and I had hoped he would be a little sympathetic. Kinda stupid on my part actually._

During the flight I tried to tune out the laughter by thinking about the mission, which led to Artemis, so I switched to bikini models, which led to Artemis, actually everything I tried to think about led to Artemis. So I gave in a thought about how she saved my life.

_I guess I should thank her for that_ I thought as we landed at Mount Justice.

I didn't get the chance seeing as Batman was waiting for us all so he could give us another lecture. The whole time we were being lectured about how we were supposed to be a covert team and blah, blah, blah, I was thinking about how to thank Artemis and about how I was hungry and could go for some food and that expression "2 birds with 1 stone".

_Wait that sounds like a date_ I thought. I couldn't help but notice if that had occurred to me a few months ago I would have been disgusted, but now I kinda liked the idea.

_Well then I guess I will ask Arty out on a date when I thank her for saving my life_ I decided, barely noticing that we were dismissed and had then rest of the afternoon to ourselves.

I started to look for Artemis because edge pulled a Robin and just disappeared. I found her leaving her room already changed into tight fitting sweats. Noticing her turn away from me and that we were all alone in the hall I decided to go for it…

"Hey Artemis, wait up…"

**A/N Haha how was that? That chapter was the longest yet (even if it wasn't a hard accomplishment, but whatever). Will she go on a date with Wally? Will he have the guts to actually ask her out? Who knows… Oh wait, I do! Haha PEOPLE YOU NEED TO REVIEW, IT MAKES ME WRITE!**

**Reviews=Update **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry had to reload the chapter for grammatical purposes. New chapter is being worked on as you read this. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

* * *

><p><strong> AN: Sorry it's been so long. I'm just starting school again so I will have a more reliable schedule. READ THE A/N AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER BEFORE YOU REVIEW!**

**Review Responses:**

**Dunno: I'm sorry that your fingers hurt while you reviewed, so thanks for reviewing. Sorry the update took so long.**

**Hezpeller: Thank you for the wonderful complements, and I'm sorry I was unable to update sooner.**

**Ametheyst97: Thank you so much! Your review made my day.**

**Anonymous fan: You will just have to wait and see, but I'll try to make the wait shorter though. **

**Lmb111514: Welcome to the story! Thank you for the complement and favoriting me and the story as well as alerting me as an author, it means a lot! I'll try to have more frequent updates. **

**KF-AxxMExx: Once again sorry for the wait.**

**Helpful Hints:**

_thoughts_

_"mental link"_

_**Actions**_

_Flashback_

**POV: Arty**

* * *

><p>"Hey Artemis, wait up…"<p>

I was heading towards the bathroom when I heard him. I figured it couldn't hurt to stop so I did.

"Uh… Umm… So, what's up?"

"You stopped me, so that's technically my line Baywatch." I responded, once again noticing a flirty edge slip into my voiced unbidden.

"Huh… Oh, umm… right. So… uh…"

"Yes?" _God, he looks like he is going to shit himself._

"I just wanted to… Uhh…" Looking Wally over I could see that he was sweating profusely and was obviously nervous. My deductive skills from years of training with Sportsmaster, and the not so subtle hint from Robin _(he told me Wally was starting to fall for me, flat out)_, lead me to believe that Wally was trying to ask me out. _Eep!_ "Umm… Thank, for… uh…you know, back there…" Wally stammered while making vague hand gestures in reference to 'back there'.

"Huh? Oh, umm, no prob. Is that it?" I probed. Noticing his blush clued me in that I was right, there was more.

"Yup! Bye!" he managed to get out before super speeding away.

_He chickened out! God, guys can be so stupid-_

"Hey Artemis. Want to join me in the gym? We can do some sparring."

I was pulled out of the beginning of a mental rant by Robin. "Fine, I need to work off some pent up energy anyways." I replied.

"You okay?" Robin asked as we started to spar.

"Yeah, it's just" **block** "well" **kick** "Wally." **punch**

"Oh," **duck** "he chickened out," **back flip** "didn't he?"

"Huh?" **sweeping kick**

"He was going" **punch** "to ask you" **flying kick** "out."

"Oh," **flip Robin over back** " then yeah," **gets pulled down and pinned** "he chickened out,"

"He'll get up the nerve," Robin tells me as he let me up and we started another round of sparring, "he couldn't stop" **block** "thinking about" **kick** " you during the"** jump** "ride back from"** quick jabs** "the mission." **punch**

"Crap," **duck** "when I saved"** upper cut** "his butt" **stumble back** "from my" **regain** **balance** "step-dad, I" **back flip/kick** "might have blown"** low sweeping kick** "my cover."

Suddenly Robin just stops and right before I nail him with a hard kick to the chest he asks "What? How? What happened?" the next thing I know he is sprawled out on the floor, an electronic fail underneath him.

"Sorry! Are you okay?"

"Yeah… but seriously what happened?"

* * *

><p><em><span>"Let him go!" I commanded while I was pointing my arrow straight at- <span>_

_"Ha! And what are you going to do if I don't?" _

_- him? His question and mocking tone had me slowly and slightly lowering bow. _

_"This." I responded to his question, as I quickly re-raised my bow and let the arrow fly straight at his chest. Obviously he was caught off guard, because he quickly jumped to the side as the arrow narrowly missed him. _

_He didn't move far but it was enough for Kid Flash to get up and speed over to stand by me as I shot another arrow. Once again I narrowly missed, but the rest of the team showed up giving him the distraction he needed to get away._

* * *

><p>"I never hit him, but still…"<p>

"Don't worry about it."

"What?"

"Well didn't he want you to make it look good so that nobody would suspect you?"

"Yeah… but-"

"No buts. You should be fine, if he is angry just explain it away like you always do."

"I guess…" _I just don't know how much longer that will work._

"By the way, that really hurt! I'm glad that you're really on our side." Robin chuckled.

"Thanks Rob." I say sheepishly as Wally walks in.

"Hey Arty, can I talk to you?" Wally asked.

"Again?" I teased as he blushed, "Fine, but don't call me Arty."

"See ya Artemis. Try not to kill each other." Robin said as he left with a large smirk.

"Bye." We chorused.

"So I was just… I mean… Earlier I… Umm… It's just that… See… Well I…"

"What? Just spit it out already!"

"?" He asked in super speed while blushing.

I stood there silently blinking at him before responding "WHAT THE HELL WALLY? Not everyone has super speed, I couldn't understand a word you just said."

"Oh, right, Umm… Nevermind."

"No."

"Huh?

"I will not 'nevermind'. Start again, but this time S-L-O-W D-O-W-N." I said the last part extra slow for emphasis.

"Umm… Well I said 'I was wondering if you would like to or just not hate the idea of going on a date with me?'"

"Are you asking me out?" I ask slyly. _Jeez why am I getting excited? Oh, right, he is cute and funny and answering…_

"Yes?" My eyes narrowed at the fact that his answer sounded like a question and not a real answer.

"Is that a question? Are you or aren't you?"

"Umm… Yes… No… Wait! Go out with me!"

"Okay" I answered nonchalantly.

"Okay? Really? Awesome!" he said as he got more and more excited.

I chuckled. _Boys_

* * *

><p><strong>AN For this story Arty is obviously working for Batman and double crossing the shadows, so naturally, what Batman knows, Robin knows. This shared secret, as well as being the only non-metas, has made the two very close friends. I want them to have a sibling relationship but I'm an only child so… yeah. Please feel free to help out with that. Once again I'm sorry for the wait and will update more frequently, but the updates will in no way be consistent because I'm me and yea… **

**Reviews=Encouragement=Updates**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I didn't forget about this story it's just that my first year of college kicked my butt! Sorry this took so freakin' long.**

**Lmb111514: Sorry it took so long! Looks like I was unable to do what I said and update more frequently. Sorry!  
><strong>

**Toolazytologin: I absolutely adore logic. Haha. Sorry it took so long!**

**Memmek10k: Sorry it took so long!**

**Hezpeller: I took a really long time to update so ya... Thanks for the advice on the sparring I'll try to remember that for the future. Sorry it took so long!**

**Guest: Here is more. Sorry it took so long!**

**A Spitfire Lover: Thanks for the compliments. I really like spitfire but sometimes it seems to overload the senses, haha. Hope you enjoy the new chapter! Sorry it took so long!**

**Helpful Hints:**

_thoughts_

_"mental link"_

_**Actions**_

_Flashback_

**POV: Sportsmaster**

* * *

><p><em>She betrayed us! That little rat. No doubt she has been acting as their mole, feeding them intel on us!<em>

These thoughts continued to plague me as I stormed down the halls of Shadows Keep**(A/N: My name for the Shadow's home base.)**. The other, lesser Shadow operatives practically dove out of my way in their hurry to avoid my fury being directed at one of them. _So much for fearless killers._

Too soon for my liking, I was at my destination, Ra's Al Ghul's throne room. Right as I was about to knock on the door, it opened to reveal Lady Shiva. The pretentious B**** merely moved aside to allow me entry, obviously knowing that if I was coming to see out master while I was this angry something had gone seriously wrong with one plan or another of mine.

"Why are you here Sportsmaster?" was the only welcome and acknowledgement of my presence I got from Ra's.

"I'm afraid that we have a problem with THE weapon."

"And what would that be?" He asked as his full attention finally turned on to my still, yet unafraid, form.

"Artemis has defected. It would appear that the little information that she has given us is useless and false. Also, earlier, she actually attempted to stop me from harming one of the pathetic sidekicks..." I told him as I remembered the incident from earlier.

* * *

><p><em><span>I had just trapped the pathetic little whelp when Artemis said, "Let him go!" all the while she was pointing an arrow straight at my chest. <span>_

_"Ha! And what are you going to do if I don't?" I naturally replied to her showboating. While she needed to be convincing I could tell that if she made the mistake of releasing that arrow she would seriously wound me if I was unprepared._

_My question and mocking tone had her slowly and slightly lowering bow like a good little weapon. Obviously I had to teach her a lesson about acting on our next little visit._

_"This." She responded, and quickly re-raised her bow and let the arrow fly straight at my chest. She actually caught me off guard, because I had to quickly jump to the side to narrowly avoid the arrow. _

_While I didn't move far, but it was enough for the whelp to get up and speed over to her side as she shot another arrow. Once again she narrowly missed, but the rest of their little team showed up, outnumbering me but also giving me the distraction I needed to get away._

* * *

><p>"Then why hasn't she been brought in yet?" Ra's angry demand reverberated off the walls of the room, effectively bringing me out of my memories.<p>

"I thought you might want to play her and the Justice League for the fools they are by giving her false information before teaching her the invaluable lesson that is no doubt in store for her."

"GO AND FIX YOUR MISTAKE. NOW!"

Naturally, I took this as my cue to leave. So I simply bowed and backed out of the room as quickly as possible while planning my next move. While heading back to my quarters I couldn't help but chuckle as I came up with my plan.

_She doesn't know what she just brought down upon herself._

**A/N: Once again soo sorry it took so long. Also, I'm sorry that it's so short (it's about a page and a half), this was meant to be a filler chapter to accentuate the actual plot over the some-what-fluff. I'll try to be better and get another chapter done before school starts, but no promises.**

**Reviews=Reminders to Update=Update  
><strong>


End file.
